A travel trailer is typically towed behind a road vehicle that provides a place to rest that offers greater comfort and protection than a tent. It provides the means for people to have their own home on a journey or a vacation, without relying on a motel or hotel, and enables them to stay in places where none is available. A common type of travel trailer is a tent trailer that can be easily deployed and collapsed for easy storage and transport. This type of trailer provides a large amount of interior space relative to the size when collapsed. With the relatively affordable price, tent trailers have proven to be a popular choice in the market. However, in light of the attractive advantages offered by conventional tent trailers, tent trailers in the collapsed or stowed configuration are typically at an elevated position that forms an unstable platform for the transportation of vehicles or people. Furthermore, standard trailers have the added process requirement of adding extra poles/rods to structurally support the canvas after the tent has been deployed from the trailer. However, many standard campers when erected either have a pole crossing the doorway or the size of the door is reduced to hide or compensate this issue.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.